Trip to Paris
by Lyannia
Summary: Sakura was secretly planning a trip to Paris with her boyfriend. Just that now the secret is no longer one because Touya has just found out... SS Complete
1. Chapter 1

Cardcaptor Sakura does not belong to me. However, this fanfic does.

* * *

Sakura paled.

"What?" she asked again, subconsciously aware that her mouth was wide open (She was about to bite into her sandwich).

Sakura knew there was something wrong the moment Touya, her brother, did not shout at her to hurry up in the bathroom or kick the bathroom door in anger when she purposely took ten minutes more to shower. She had innocently thought that Touya was being _angelic_ that day.

Touya looked up from the newspaper.

"I'm going with you to Paris." Touya stated and smiled _brightly_.

This must be a dream. What happened to the Touya she knew for her whole life?

Sakura stared at her dearest brother with her mouth wide open for at least a minute more, before she shut it. She needed to think. Had Touya found out about _their_ trip? Otherwise, why would he be going to Paris?!

Seeing the look of shock still plastered on Sakura's face, he added, "In case you are wondering, I am going to Paris because er, I won tickets yesterday at the mall."

_Wow, what a coincidence_. Sakura thought to herself, trying her best not to roll her eyes at Touya.

Sakura instead narrowed her eyes at Touya, who promptly hid his face behind the newspapers he was reading to avoid her interrogation of another sort. Sakura stared at her cheese sandwich, which bulged due the amount of cheese she had placed in it. She poked at it in thought.

Touya probably wanted to keep an eye on her. She rolled her eyes. She was twenty-five for goodness sake! She was working already! She was not the young little girl who needed his protection 24/7! Wait, Sakura debated in her mind. Even when she was little, she did not really need his protection!

A sudden image of a flasher she had encountered in high school materialized into her mind. In the second year of high school, Sakura had met a flasher, and much to her embarrassment, she had just stood there, too shocked to do anything. At that moment though, Touya had appeared, a knight-with-a-lot-of-bags, and the flasher was beaten literally into a pulp before being handed to the police. And well, since then, Touya's protection of Sakura did not seem that bad anymore.

It was not _that_ bad, if Sakura ignored the three relationships that had ended quite prematurely because of Touya's "tests", or the overseas trips that she went on that Touya would secretly embark on too, and shadow her the whole time.

Sakura grabbed a handful of her auburn hair. Sometimes Touya can really be a pain. Especially since this trip she was going with her boyfriend! Well, and he was more than enough to protect her.

Sakura could feel her heartbeat race again. Every single thought of him caused a chain reaction in her. She shut her eyes futilely to get rid of his face that kept resurfacing, and all the thoughts of their last kiss. The cool, dry night and his warm hands around her…

"Is there something wrong with you Sakura? You just rolled your eyes at your sandwich and now you are giggling like a girl at it." Touya asked his brows furrowed in mock concern.

Sakura clicked back into reality.

"I am a girl!" She snapped.

"No, you're a monster." Touya shot back.

"Why are you going to Paris with me anyway? Don't you have someone else to go with instead of tagging along with me?" Sakura questioned, while trying to calm herself down and logically try to convince Touya out of his plans.

Touya shrugged. "I told you before, I won tickets. As for your second question, I'm going with Yukito."

"Like that is believable." Sakura argued, even though she sighed in relief inwardly. At least Yukito had always stood on her side, and he always manages to make Touya _think_, logically that is. It is always better to have one more person on her side when dealing with Touya. Yukito is like her trump card, if, she fails in dissuading Touya from going.

"Well, it is up to you to believe." He folded the newspaper neatly and placed it on the table top.

Sakura could feel her lips drying up. How was she going to convince Touya to not follow her? All those years she had been trying to persuade him to quit following her had not worked. So why would it now?

"Touya, Paris is safe. Besides, I'm going with Tomoyo!"

Well, Sakura figured if the "hard" tactic does not work, she could try the "soft" persuasive way on Touya, though she could predict in her mind that she will be losing this fight.

"Then all the more I should go. I don't want my dearest sister and cousin to be harassed by Caucasian men on the streets." He sipped his coffee gently while looking at her, expecting her to retort back, with the smug look of a conqueror.

"But you can't! I mean with you around…Tomoyo and I won't be able to erm talk about our stuff. _Girly_ things." Sakura argued, purposely emphasising on the feminine things that would make any sensible man understand that they were out of the picture. Besides, with her boyfriend around, there seriously will be no chance for any man to approach her.

"Don't worry, I'll just be around you girls, not that close enough to hear your conversations." He said casually, while placing the coffee cup down.

Touya was clearly not sensible. How he had managed to get his degree at university baffles her sometimes.

Sakura glanced at the clock arm ticking slowly to eight. Touya goes to work at eight! She was running out of time! She had to convince Touya now or it is never, and he is going to ruin the first trip she is going to have with her boyfriend and Tomoyo and Tomoyo's boyfriend and…

"Okay, I give up. I don't want you to go on the trip with me." Sakura confessed.

Touya leaned a little forward.

"Why is that so? Is there something you are hiding from me about this trip?"

Sakura groaned. Looks like the only way out was for her to come clean about the trip's true intentions. She could not say 'yes' or else she would be disclosing everything, and if she denied that anything was up, it will just egg Touya on to go to Paris with her.

_I must have confidence in him._

Sakura looked into Touya's eyes. Perhaps she was over-protecting her love relationship, after all they have been dating for six months already…

"Well, you see, my _dearest_ brother, besides Tomoyo, I'll be going to Paris with my _boyfriend_."

Sakura did not realise she said that with a small smirk. She was too preoccupied trying to stop herself from smiling at Syaoran's image in her mind.

* * *

Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own CCS

**Hey, I have a poll up on my profile about whether I should have a sequel to 'Trip to Paris' , so please vote! Thanks!**

* * *

Sakura should have brought her new camera down that morning. She was regretting, oh, _so_ regretting her decision not to bring it down.

Touya's expression was priceless. His jaw was wide open, with his eyes stretched to its limits. His hands, which were initially folded on the table top, fell to his sides limply, while his back bent in shock, causing creases to multiply on his otherwise immaculate business suit.

_Pure delight._

It had been years since Touya had given that expression; the last when Sakura had announced that she had stayed overnight at Tomoyo's with all their girl-friends and two boys. After that Touya had almost went berserk, even though the boys and the girls had separate rooms.

Sakura burst out laughing uncontrollably, her laughter blocking out Touya's angry shouts.

"SAKURA! LISTEN TO ME!"

Touya bellowed, while banging his fists on the table for emphasis, somewhat like a child demanding for food…

That brought Sakura back to reality to face Touya's wrath. Touya's face had turned red with either anger or embarrassment. His brows were furrowed and his eyes were filled with burning, intense hatred. Most likely for Syaoran.

Sakura had tried to keep a straight face. She really did, except she could not really stop the occasional laugh from escaping her lips.

"Sakura, cancel the trip immediately." Touya ordered, while he ruffled his hair with one of his hands in a violent gesture, which detached several strands at once.

"What?" That completely stopped Sakura's laughter. "Bad joke." She choked out at Touya under his burning stare.

"I said, cancel the trip!" Touya said through gritted teeth.

"No! Why should I?" Sakura screamed back.

"Because I said so!"

"Why? Touya, stop interfering with my love life!"

"I'm protecting you from those wolves out there!"

"Gosh, Touya, I'm not that weak." Sakura sighed exasperatedly.

"The flasher." He stated flatly, while grinning widely.

Sakura rolled her eyes, with her arms folded at her chest. Touya just had to mention the flasher.

A warm feeling filled Sakura as she thought of Touya's rescue, even though later on for dinner, they made do with all the bruised vegetables and meat.

"Do you want me to be a spinster?"

"Of course not." Touya sighed. "I just don't want you to get hurt."

Sakura took a long look at Touya. The creases on his shirt had at least triple folded, with his tie shaken loose during their debate. He looked world-weary. Ever since Fujitaka, her father had died several years ago, Touya had been the one taking care of her, been with her when she met setbacks and triumphs. Well, Touya had been with her in every stage of her life and since they were children, Touya had always been taking care of her…Syaoran, well; he still has a lifetime ahead to do all those for her.

Sakura conceded defeat. "Fine."

"Fine."

Just at the same time Touya did.

Sakura stared at Touya, who did the same. It was a deadlock again. Touya took a step back again.

"Why not we do this, I will let you go to Paris, but you have to let me go with you and, let me look at your..." Touya bit his lip, in agony as he refused to utter the last word. "The Gaki." He finished.

Sakura grimaced. If Touya were to issue a challenge to Syaoran, she will probably be caught between the two men, considering Syaoran's egoistical attitude.

Suddenly, Sakura recalled the night when Syaoran asked her to go to Paris with him…

"_Hey, Sakura!" She was walking home after Syaoran had dropped her around the corner at the end of the street. She had no intention of placing her relationship at risk by being seen by Touya. Turning around, she saw Syaoran running towards her. _

_Pausing in her steps, she allowed him catch up to her. The scene of him running towards her was in her mind, surprisingly romantic._

_Oh, she has fallen so badly in love._

"_Hey Syaoran! Anything wrong?" Her heart was beating as if she had run five rounds around the track…_

"_Erm yeah." He scratched the back of his head, while staring at the pavement._

_He was embarrassed! Sakura could have giggled out loud, but she slapped her head lightly to regain composure. Luckily Syaoran did not see that._

_He whipped his head up._

"_I was wondering if you would want to go to Paris with me!" He closed his eyes and extended his hands with a ticket clamped tightly between his fingers to her._

_Sakura stood stunned for a moment. Her mind screamed a huge 'yes'! Then, feeling suddenly bold, she grinned and leaned forward to brush his lips. Syaoran's eyes bolted open. _

"_Okay." Sakura said as she turned her face away. The courage that had surged up her chest then was suddenly gone._

"_Hey Sakura."_

_Embarrassed, Sakura willed herself to face Syaoran._

_Something gleamed in Syaoran's eyes in a spilt second, before he sucked in Sakura's breath, mouth, lips and all with a fiery passion. _

_A cold breeze blew, but it only made Sakura more conscious of Syaoran's hand around her waist._

_Then, just as it came, the magical moment passed, and they stepped back from each other. _

"_I suppose that's a yes?" Syaoran asked with a charming smile._

"_I guess you can say so." Sakura could herself wanting more, but she controlled herself and her primitive urges._

_She took the ticket that Syaoran extended._

"_So when is it?"_

"_Next week."_

"_Next week? But I still have work!" Sakura became flustered. She did not want to miss the trip with Syaoran, but she cannot abandon her job too! She—_

"_What?" Sakura asked. Syaoran was saying something._

_Syaoran gave her his puppy eyes. "You weren't listening?" _

"_Oh, quit it." Sakura said as she rolled her eyes in a teasing fashion. Then a sudden thought hit her. Wasn't Eriol her boss, Syaoran's best friend?_

"_You asked Eriol?" Sakura exclaimed in disbelief. Well, at least that explained all the enigmatic smiles that Eriol had been giving her the past few days._

_Syaoran nodded. Sakura noted that his cheeks were a little red…_

"_So you knew I would say yes?" Sakura asked; feeling a little annoyed at being kept in the dark._

"_No, but I demanded for it beforehand in case you said yes."_

_They could have stood there and chatted forever had not Syaoran's mother called to ask of his whereabouts._

"_Well, I better get going." He said, while looking at Sakura and biting his lips, as if contemplating something._

_Sakura raised her eyebrows._

_He grinned and swooped down for another._

_It was a gentle one though, compared to the previous one they have shared. Then, he broke it and whispered in her ear, "Night Sakura."_

_Before Sakura can fully recover herself, Syaoran had already turned around the corner and left._

_So all she could do was to smile like a lunatic all the way home, while feeling as if she was on the top of the world. Three kisses in a night._

"Sakura? Stop blanking out! I'm talking to you about the trip!" Touya said in exasperation.

"Huh?" Sakura recovered from her reverie.

"Do you accept the deal?" Touya fired out.

Sakura contemplated. If her love life was to have any progress, she might as well say yes, since Touya was one huge obstacle. Besides, if Syaoran were to pass Touya's selection, that would truly mean that Syaoran was worthy of her love.

"Deal."

* * *

I corrected some grammatical and typos, so if you guys still see any, pls tell me. Thanks!


End file.
